Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sheet feeding or delivering. More specifically, this invention relates to feeding apparatus of the kind wherein a plurality of sheets are fed from a supply area to an exposure area for copying, and returned after exposure to the supply area for either removal or another feeding cycle.